


Professor Layton en de onmogelijke puzzel

by La_Emmy_Ollandese



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: De reden waarom he verveelde familieleden niet op jouw computer moet laten., Grof taalgebruik., Spelvouten, Vieze Fransen en dito eten.
Language: Nederlands
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25004374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Emmy_Ollandese/pseuds/La_Emmy_Ollandese
Summary: Op een dag word Professor Layton gevraagd om hulp bij het oplosen van een zaak. Eenmaal bezig blijkt het dat niet alle puzzels even makkelijk zijn op te lossen.Als gevolg moet Layton naar Frankrijk vluchten en tussen de schimmel-en stinkazen proberen zijn reputatie weer op te bouwen.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Professor Layton en de onmogelijke puzzel

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the Professor Layton franchise nor any characters in it. Those rights belong to Level-5.
> 
> Deze shitpost was geschreven door mijn broer toen hij zich op een dag stierlijk verveelde.   
> Helaas is zijn spelling niet zo goed, maar ik besloot het zo te laten gezien het dit verhaal op sommige punten grappiger maakte.
> 
> Ik hoop dat Jullie dit grappig vinden.

Op een zonnige dag zat layton op zijn kantoor. Wanneer plots zijn assistente binnen kwam.” Layton, inspecter Chelmy is met een moord zaak bezig’’. Hier op stapte Layton in de layton-mobiel en haalde eerst Luke op, die verslaafd achter Minecraft op de pc zat.’’ Kom Luke er licht een zaak voor ons klaar riep Layton. Luke begon toen tegen te spurtelen en moest uiteindelijk mee worden gesleept.

enmaal aangekomen op de plaats delict wachtte Bardon hun al op. Vervolgens zei hij’’ je mag er pas door als je deze puzzel oplost. Layton wist hier wel raad mee. Hij chanteerde Barton, met het voorstel zijn hoed af te zetten. Daar kon Barton geen nee tegen zeggen. Wat daar op volgde was, dat naast een paar jaargangen Playboy een grote hanenkam op laytons hoofd verscheen. Barton was zo verbaast over dit feit dat hij hun door liet. In het huis troffen ze Chelmy aan naast het lijk van een loodgieter. Zo Layton, zei Chelmy, hoe weet ik dat jij de echte bent er zijn zoveel valse Laytons. Deze vraag werd vervolgd door een puzzel. Het was niet zomaar een puzzel, het was een doolhof waar hij de langst mogelijke weg moest uitstippelen. Layton deed een gok en het antwoord was fout. Chelmy’’ ik kan hier aan zien dat jij niet de echte Layton bent. Maar ik ben de echte sputterde Layton tegen. Ja ja dat zeggen ze allemaal. Diep gegriefd stak Layton en aanhang naar huis en ging hij op bed liggen met een ijszakje op zijn hoofd.

De volgende dag raapte zijn assistente de krant van de mat en las het volgende “ Layton kan niet alle puzzles oplossen. Toen ging alle telefoons in het huis af. Luke rende naar benden met wel 20 telefoon haken. ‘’professor! Ik heb hier allemaal lui van Scotlandyard en clienten met klachten over u. Dit alles werd gevolgd door opzeggingen van afspraken. Layton kreukte de krant van ellende in elkaar. Vervolgens begon hij zijn eigen hoed te bijten van wanhoop. Er zat hier maar een ding op. Hij pakte de assistente maar ook luke beet en stapte in de Layton-mobiel en scheurde weg. ‘’Waar gaan we naar toe’’? vroegen de assistente en luke in koor. We gaan naar Franrijk en ik verander mijn naam in Lautrec. Dat klonk als een steen goed plan.   
Maar toen ze nog nauwelijks het kanaal over waren, gebeurde het geen waar layton bang voor was. Vanuit het niets dook een hele stoet auto’s op vol met paparazzi. Puzzelverdomme riep hij en trapte op het gaspedaal. Tot overmaat van ramp sprong er toen leden van de paparazzi uit de achterbank tevoorschijn. Shit dacht Layton. Zich niet realiserend dat de Paparazzi bestemd was voor de dame in de auto voor hun. Tegen die auto voor hun knalde Layton met een flinke klap tegen aan en de hele boel vloog in de fik. Layton en aanhang kropen onder de vleeswonden en blauwe plekken uit de auto. ‘’snel we moeten weg wezen voor de andere auto’s in deze tunnel komen, want zo krijgen die lui in de achterbank de schuld. Dat hoefde Layton niet voor een tweede keer te zeggen en zo rende ze keihard weg. 

Uiteindelijk kwamen ze in een Franse restaurant aan .In dat restaurant werden de meest smerige dingen op geserveerd zoals: koeientong, kaas vol met maden, kikkerbillen, slakken en ganzenlever. Toen de assisente en Luke aan de smerige camembert en andere stinkkazen zaten op te peuzelen, Dacht Layton : er zijn buiten tig slakken en kikkers. Laat ik mijn eigen restaurant beginnen. Maanden later bleek de restaurant niet zo goed te lopen en flopte het. Op een dag zaten er als gewoonlijk weer een paar vieze Fransmannen naaktslakken op te eten. Ze bestelde nog een portie, Die de assistnete langs kwam brengen. Wat daarop volgde was, dat de fransman riep: hon hon hon wat een mooie kikkerbilluuhn. Dit bracht Layton die depresief in de keuken zat( met een koksmuts over zijn hoed) op een idee. Hij kon zijn assistente slijten aan die vieze fransmannen. Emmy moest toen met de frans mannen mee naar een donker kamertje waar ze op haar sprongen. Ze riep nog om hulp maar layton deed de deur dicht en negeerde haar.

**Author's Note:**

> Beste detail in dit verhaal was naar mijn mening het feit dat de dood van Lady Di en het bestaan van Minecraft zich om een of andere reden in hetzelfde jaar bevinden.
> 
> Deel van de anti-pedofics campagne van 2020.


End file.
